dancing to the melody of life
by the wise and the brave
Summary: Cammie Morgan is normal; completely and utterly normal. After being rejected for Gallagher Academy, she finds comfort in her piano. After being rejected by her own mom, she finds herself in dancing to the melody of life.
1. Fur Elise: Beethoven

Cammie Morgan closes her eyes and lets her hand hit the keys.

Melodies fill the air. And at last she can forget about her father that just had to die, and her mother who never seems to see what she can do.

They don't know about the music. They don't even notice. Because Cammie Morgan is normal and nobody thinks she could ever be a spy.

LINE BREAK

Cameron Morgan could never do karate or any type of martial art. She simply _could not. _After three years staying on the white belt, her mother pulled her out. _Cameron thinks she was embarrassed and ashamed to have such a daughter._

Cameron Morgan could never learn any foreign language (_god knows that her English grade is bad enough)_. Never could she get past grade one in any language. She simply _could not._ Her mother gave up trying to find a language she could learn. _Cameron can still remember her mom shouted "Why?"_

Cameron Morgan could never learn any advance science or complicated algebra. Everything she did was average. And she could never ever get her brain to learn _any_ of those long equations and complex rules. She simply _could not._ Her mother stopped sending her to tutors. _Cameron hated to see the look of anguish on her mom's face._

Cameron Morgan was normal. Complete and utterly normal; she could not stalk or spy, she could not conduct surveillance. And she was complete _not_ a Gallagher Girl. She could never match her mom's expectations or anyone else's.

And let us not get started on Cameron Morgan's etiquette or lying abilities.

LINE BREAK

"Ms. Morgan…I am truly sorry but I see no way how Cameron could ever match the Gallagher Girl standards. We simply cannot admit someone that has no potential whatsoever."

"I know but…"

"She may be your daughter but I state again we cannot admit someone who cannot reach our standards."

"But…"

"Ms. Morgan."

"I…I understand."

LINE BREAK 

And this is how Cameron Morgan never met Liz, Bex, Macey, Zach, or even Josh. She would never learn the skills of a spy. She would not meet Circle of Cavern. And though she knew about her mom's occupations, she would never know about the _true_ reason her dad died.

LINE BREAK

It surrounded her. Soothing her and comforting her. In the long months in which her mother was gone, Cameron would play the piano. It was an old piano that once belonged to her grandmother. But no one would know of her talent yet. They were too busy reeling in the fact that Cameron Morgan…the descendent of so many, oh so many, great spies was simply normal; completely and utterly normal.

LINE BREAK

She remembered her first teacher. Mrs. Asmira, a pretty Arabian woman who had immigrated to the United States ten years ago. Her mother had reluctantly paid for her lessons thinking that she would get nowhere fast.

Mrs. Asmira moved back to Saudi Arabia after a year.

After that Cammie taught herself using old piano books she found in the local library.

And she was good.

But no one saw that.

LINE BREAK

A/N: Okay, this will be AU and some of the canon characters will be OOC. And Cammie's mom I envisioned will be obsessed with raising the perfect spy. Okay?


	2. Lydia's Song: Roy Todd

It was her dream. It was always her dream.

To play at Carnegie Hall and to prove to _them_ that she _was special._ She just wanted her mother's attention. And they ignored her. For she was Cameron Morgan and she was normal and in their eyes normal was the worst thing anyone could be.

Cameron Morgan wanted to change to world.

Cameron Morgan wanted to show them.

Cameron Morgan wanted to say_ I told you so._

And in the back of her mind, Cameron Morgan also wanted revenge. Revenge for the disparaging looks shot at her. The mean faces of those Gallagher Girls looking at her like she…she…was…nothing more than the scum on their shoes. The noses that wrinkled in her general directions; and most of all she wanted her mom to notice her and to love her…because isn't that want mothers are suppose to do?

Line Break

"You are a failure of a daughter! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I spent so much money on you and look! LOOK! MY OWN DAMN SCHOOL WON'T ACCEPT YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID CHILD!"

"Mom…I just…"

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T EVEN GIVE YOUR OWN MOTHER SOME RESPECT! I TRIED SO HARD! WHY? WHY? YOU SULLY OUR FAMILY HERITAGE!"

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

"SORRY? SORRY? WHY? ARE YOU SO RETARDED THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN STOP STUTTERING?"

"Please…"

"GO AWAY! JUST YOUR MERE PRESENCE MAKES ME MAD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Just listen…"

"SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE! YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! AND GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!"

Line Break

"Because broken dreams and shattered promises were all I ever had."

"Mistreated, misunderstood…"

"I just wish that you would just listen. I just wish that the blue sky wouldn't turn gray. I just wish…wish that I could run away!"

Because when the tears fell and the yelling started, music comforted her. Caressed her, loved her when no one else did.

But Cameron Morgan was strong too. And she wouldn't stop reaching for the infinity stars in the sky. She wouldn't stop dreaming of a new day. So, every night she went out into the balcony and looked up.

She would look at the star. And she would promise to never ever let go.


	3. Kiss The Rain: Yiruma

Josh always knew he was missing something.

It was in his heart, and every time, he saw Gallagher Academy on his way to school, something in him (something primitive and strong) just called for his to jump over the walls, and into the courtyard of the school.

Josh loved and loss, Amelia (red haired, orange spirited), Etolie (delicious as French croissants), and Dorian (exotic and black haired).

He was no player but life seemed to insist on making him the school iPod.

It was Tuesday, when he saw her.

Like most cliché romance stories, she was absolutely stunning and was carrying a stack of books as tall as her.

But there is reason why cliché romance stories are cliché.

And it clicked.

This was his true love, but then a bus passed by, and just for a moment, she was gone.

And something broke.

His spirit perhaps, but mostly his heart, and Josh knew that he needed to find her, to embrace her, to stalk her perhaps, and most of all, proclaim his love for her in the most Edward Cullenish way possible.

Alas! This is not how this story goes; they are two perpendicular lines, intersecting for a second, to never meet again.

That summer, Josh moved away from this town, he moved to England, where he eventually met a feisty girl named Bex. They married, and had one darling little girl.

Bex once told his a story about the rumored daughter of the headmistress of the school she attended, and the truth.

And John told his story of the girl who stared at his heart for a minute and then walked away to find better hearts to buy.

They named their daughter Callie (the supposed name of the daughter) and Josh never went back to that town again.

This is how this story ends, but life goes on, and another story plays in the background.


End file.
